


Я буду рядом

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020
Summary: Я буду рядом, когда страшно. Когда ты собьёшься с пути и потеряешь надежду. Когда будет казаться, что сил стоять с гордо поднятой головой больше нет. Я всегда буду рядом.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Я буду рядом




End file.
